


Dad's Best Friend - Damon Albarn

by britishpopslag



Series: Dad's Best Friend [1]
Category: Blur (Band), Damon Albarn - Fandom, Gorillaz
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishpopslag/pseuds/britishpopslag
Relationships: Damon Albarn/Original Female Character(s), Damon Albarn/Reader
Series: Dad's Best Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791571
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

On one hand you were thankful that you didn’t move away when you went to University because it meant you got to stay at home rent free but on the other hand it meant that you had to be careful with who you brought round to avoid getting a series of questions from either your dad or his friends and today was no exception.

University was beginning to get the better of you and there was one subject in particular that you were unable to get your head around so you decided that whilst your dad was out you would invite one of your classmates round so that you could help one another.

You sat on your bed with a textbook open and your classmate sat across from you as you both went over your notes for the shared classes comparing what you had both wrote and what you had missed out. Your favourite vinyl played quietly in the background as you both made idle conversation to pass the time whilst studying. You were so caught up with your work that you didn’t hear the sound of someone running up the stairs and your bedroom door opening.

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” Damon spoke, slightly out of breath.

“It’s okay, this is F/N he’s helping me with some studying.”

“Okay.”

“Do you need anything Damon?” You ask unsure of why he’s still stood in the doorway.

“No, sorry.” He replies closing the door as he makes his way back downstairs.

After a few hours of studying you happily made your way downstairs finally satisfied that you had been learning your notes and entered the kitchen where your dad and Damon were sat chatting. You looked at them both before turning to open the fridge grabbing a few cans of pop when your dad spoke up.

“You better not be doing anything up there.”

“We’re just studying dad.”

“Yeah sure, that’s normally code for something isn’t it?”

“Very funny, I’m struggling in one of my classes if you must know. F/N is helping me go over my notes.”

“That better be all he’s doing.”

You roll your eyes turning on your heals and head out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to your room. The next few hours seemed to fly by as you and your friend continued studying and soon it reached 5pm when F/N said he had to go home.

“I’ll text you some more details about it if I can, I might have some extra missed notes at home.”

“Thanks for helping me out F/N.”

“No problem.”

You give him a quick hug and wait for him to reach the end of the driveway before closing the front door. You head back upstairs and into your bedroom closing the door behind you and changing the vinyl on your record player plugging in your headphones so you can listen to it better as you place all of your notes onto your desk ready to type up.

Once you get settled with your laptop and you unfinished can you begin typing up your notes when your bedroom door opens revealing a concerned looking Damon.

“Hey.” You say placing your headphones around your neck.

“Hi, um, what were you studying?”

“Just bits and pieces really.”

“I could have helped you.”

“No offence but I doubt that you would have been much help.” You reply with a slight laugh. The room soon fell into an uncomfortable silence and you knew something was up with Damon because he never usually paid this much attention to you.

“Did he make you feel uncomfortable?”

“What? Why are you being like this with me?”

“Well you’re my mates daughter, I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“I won’t get hurt.”

“You don’t know that.”

“What and you do?” You reply sternly. “I assume he reminds you of your younger self does he? Only wants to see a woman for one thing and then he’s on to the next.”

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Damon just leave me alone please, I’ve got work to do.”

You hear him sign through his nose as you put your head phones on so you can carry on with your work. The rest of the day passes by quickly and you received no further disturbances from Damon so much so you assumed he’d gone home so you were slightly surprised when you headed downstairs to the kitchen and passed the lounge to see Damon sat watching TV.

“You’re still here.”

“Uh yeah, we were working on some new stuff. Your dad’s gone to bed now though.”

“Okay.” You reply turning on your heels.

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping now.”

“Can’t sleep so I’m going to make a drink, you want one?” You ask and he nods.

You made your way into the kitchen and turned the lights on dimming them quickly with the switch so you wouldn’t blind yourself with how bright they were. You filled up the kettle and put it back on its stand flicking the switch to boil it when you heard Damon's bare feet hitting the cold tile of the kitchen floor. There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room as you stood with your back to him placing a tea bag in your cup.

“Are you still mad at me?” He asks softly.

“What? Oh, look I’m sorry about what I said Damon, I didn’t mean it I’m just stressed y’know.”

“Yeah I get it.”

He holds his arms out towards you and you can’t help but hug him with a smile and blush when he kisses the top of your head. You never wanted to admit to yourself but fuck did you have the worst crush on Damon ever and here you stood wrapped in his arms, normally this would look like any other time you gave each-other a hug but this time it felt different to you. The hug was longer than usual and you could feel Damon's arms flexing as he held you tighter and rested his chin on the top of your head.

“Thanks for looking out for me but you don’t need to be worried, he’s not my type.” You laugh quietly to try and break the tension as his scent fills your nostrils.

“Oh, and what is your type?” He asks.

You move your head to look up at him and his eyes meet yours before you quickly stand on your tiptoes and plant a kiss on his lips.

“Y/N.” He sighs pulling away and pressing his forehead against yours. You move one of your hands down from his back and to the front of his sweatpants grabbing his semi-hard cock through the thin fabric.“Fuck.”

You drop down to your knees pulling his sweatpants down as you move and take his hardening cock in your hand pumping him a few times before placing the tip between your lips and sucking on it gently.

“Shit.” He places a hand on the back of your head as you take his cock into your mouth as far as you can go before gagging quietly as it hits the back of your throat. Coating his cock with your spit you’re able to bob your head easily up and down his shaft resting your hands on his strong thighs.

Damon starts reaching his peak sooner than you expected and you can tell with the way his hand grips your hair tightly that it’s been a while since he’s cum. You pull his cock fully out of your mouth but stick your tongue out as you wank him off for a few more seconds before he grunts loudly cumming on your face and tongue thrusting and moaning sloppily against you.

You look up at him batting your eyelashes and wiping the cum from around your mouth as he tucks himself back into his pants. You raise up from your knees unsure of what you’re supposed to do now until Damon speaks.

“You can’t tell anyone about this, if your dad finds out he’ll fucking kill me.”


	2. Part 2

After your rather lovely altercation with Damon in the kitchen a wave of awkwardness engulfed you both making you retire to your bedroom quickly to clean yourself up as Damon went and sat back in the lounge to watch TV.

Once morning had come you crept downstairs groggily expecting to see Damon sat at the kitchen table with your dad but were surprised when you didn’t hear his deep morning voice greeting you.

“Where’s Damon?” You ask trying not to sound upset as regret hit you about the previous night.

“He’s gone home.”

“Oh right, when did he go?”

“A few hours ago, said there was something he needed to think about, didn’t want to talk to me about it though.”

A few days had passed since you’d seen Damon, you’d sent him a few messages asking him if he was okay as well as apologising to him for your behaviour. You assumed that he no longer wanted anything to do it you since he was normally very responsive but these past few days he hadn’t replied at all.

Eventually more than a week had passed since you’d seen him and in that time you’d managed to almost get the memory out of your head instead deciding to take the uninterrupted time studying for your classes and texting your friends.

“I’m going out for a bit, is there anything you want me to grab whilst I’m out?”

“Dunno, surprise me.” You say with a smile as your dad leaves your room.

You hear the front door close and decide to relax after the gruelling hours you’d spent studying. Throwing yourself on your bed you quickly lit up a fag and stripped your top and shorts off throwing them onto the floor as you lay thinking about your encounter with Damon. 

After all if he wasn’t going to come and see you or your dad anymore there was no harm in trying to keep that memory fresh in your mind. Placing the lit fag between your lips you let your free hands wander down to your pussy wasting no time in starting to pleasure yourself whilst keeping Damon's cock in your mind.

You finish off your fag opting to use your now free hand to caress your breasts and tug on your nipples as you other hand continues to circle your clit bringing yourself to pleasure. “Damon.” You whisper with a whimper feeling yourself getting wetter and wetter at the thought of his hands caressing your body whilst he drives his cock between your legs.

“Y/N!?” A deep voice brings you out of your thoughts and you instantly lock your legs together and cover yourself as you look to the doorway.

“Damon? You could have knocked for fuck sake.”

“I did, you obviously couldn’t hear me.”

“How much did you see...or hear.”

“Enough to know that you’ve been feeling the same way as me.”

Damon steps inside the room his hard cock clearly visible through his favourite grey sweatpants as he moves closer to the bed.

“Well you have a funny way of showing your feelings Damon, you haven’t been replying to me at all. I started to think that you didn’t enjoy what happened.”

“Oh Y/N I defiantly enjoyed it.” Damon says kneeling on the bed. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about your lips around my cock.”

He climbs on top of you pressing his hips flat against your spread legs as he kisses you caressing your cheek. Damon is much larger than you and the feeling of his hips grinding down onto yours as his thick frame overpowers you is making your pussy throb and cheeks redden.

He kisses you on the lips once more before moving to your neck and sinking his teeth in to your flesh as he sucks causing you to arch your back in pleasure as you run a hand through his hair and tug on it roughly, he slowly moves down your body leaving a trail of kisses and bites as his tongue finds its way to your pussy. His stubble digs into your thighs as he devours you lapping and sucking at your clit whilst throwing your legs over his shoulders and using his hands to press down on your hips to keep you from moving.

You grip the sheets when Damon sucks on your clit as he flicks the nub around with his tongue as he brings you to a room-spinning orgasm. When he is clearly satisfied with himself Damon rises from between your legs pulling his top over his head and throws it onto the floor as he presses his lips against yours once more pushing his tongue into your mouth so you can taste yourself.

Damon climbs back up the bed once more as he quickly pushes his pants and boxers down freeing his cock, he fumbles and apologises as he tries to find your entrance before letting out a satisfied groan as your sopping cunt engulfs his thick cock.

“Shit.” He gasps as his hips hit yours.

“Fuck Damon.” You whimper as he slams in and out of you sloppily clearly getting over-excited at the feeling of your tight walls clamped around his cock.

He presses his forehead against yours as he sets a steady pace and kisses your lips softly, grabbing your hand he laces his fingers between yours as he grunts and groans into your mouth. Damon doesn’t last long and you didn’t really expect him to given how excited he was so when he’s close to finishing his thrusts before he pulls completely out of you cumming onto your stomach and thighs all whilst keeping his forehead pressed against yours and his fingers entwined with your own.

Damon collapses onto your chest panting heavily as you stroke his hair with your free hand and place gentle kisses on his forehead. You’re both settled in your post-coital position deciding to stay there for as long as possible until you hear the front door opening downstairs. 


End file.
